This invention relates to a cleaning device for a tube used as piping, which is used at the time of cleaning a factory or industrial piping or a sewage piping by making use of high pressure water.
Hitherto, one example of a cleaning device for a tube used as piping of this kind is disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 315379/1989 (Tokkaihei 1-315379) (U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,105).
The cleaning device disclosed in this example was previously proposed by the inventor of this invention. This device comprises a tubular nozzle supporting body to which an insertion end portion of a hose is attached, a nozzle rotatably supported by the nozzle supporting body and having injection holes for unbalanced forces, which are directed to the inner wall of the tube, and an elongated nozzle guide member integrally attached to the nozzle and adapted to guide the nozzle along the inner circumferential wall of the tube.
However, in the above-mentioned configuration, the nozzle revolves along the inner circumferential wall of the tube all the time. When the nozzle is caused to revolve all the time, in the case where there is a relatively large split offset in the inner wall of the tube used as a piping, there were instances where the inner wall of the tube became cracked or the guide member was damaged because of the large split in the piping.